Use of cathode ray tubes (CRTs) in connection with business machines for production of displays on their display screens in response to operator-controlled keyboards has become commonplace. Time loss resulting from error correction in production of printed machine output has been minimized by such use. However, variation in operator height, or ambient conditions of tube use can result in glare from the display screen, thereby reducing operator efficiency. To prevent or minimize glare, a display screen should be tiltable for changing the angularity or pitch of viewing the screen.
Unitl now, a number of various mechanisms have been developed for tilting display screens of CRTs. One of these comprises a rockable platform on which a CRT is mounted within a cabinet. Another mechanism includes a yoke-shaped bracket which is driven linearly in response to manual rotation of a knob, the bracket being coupled to a CRT relatively remote from its display screen. Yet another mechanism comprises a driven worm gear meshed with a gear secured to a shaft which in turn is fastened to the neck of a CRT.
Each of the heretofore known mechanisms, while efficient for changing tube angularity or pitch, is relatively expensive, because each requires a plurality of parts some of which require accurate machining; and additionally, usually most parts are located within a cabinet enclosing the CRT and associated electronics making the assembly of the mechanisms difficult and time-consuming.